Espera por mí
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Guerra, herida grave, los gemelos Weasley que más puedo decir. Angst, desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos. Un sólo capítulo, mal summary, buen fic.


_**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen. Los dos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling; yo obviamente no soy Rowling. Eso es obvio, ella gana dinero con sus creaciones y yo las tomo prestadas para crear historias con las que no gano ni un céntimo._

_**Nota de la autor:** Bueno, fic pequeño y cruel sobre mis gemelos adorados, que trata sobre… pues, sobre lo que vieron en el summary. Este fic es antiguo y a sido editado recientemente, ya que he decidido editar todos mis fics. Bueno que lo disfruten, y recuerden que siempre es bueno dejar reviews si disfrutaron la lectura._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**ESPERA POR MÍ"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

Tengo miedo, no puedes morir y dejarme. No podré vivir sin ti, no sé como hacerlo.

"_Guarda silencio; necesitas ahorrar energías"._

Leo en tus ojos la frustración que sientes cada vez que trato de hacerte callar.

No nos queda mucho tiempo, lo sabemos los dos, no vas a aguantar mucho más. Las heridas son demasiado graves, y ya no tenemos ninguna de nuestras varitas para que yo pueda curar ninguna de ellas; pero me niego a aceptar que dentro de poco habrás dejado de existir.

"_Necesitas ahorrar fuerza"_ – prácticamente lo he gritado esta vez.

"_¡Me estoy muriendo!" – _Has gritado a voz en cuello; has sacado fuerzas de no sé dónde, y tu voz trasluce la misma frustración de tu mirada – _"¡No hay nada que pueda hacerse! No tengo mucho tiempo¿me entiendes? No tengo tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte antes que sea demasiado tarde"._

Me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que empezamos algo parecido a una pelea, la primera pelea de nuestra vida y yo la perdí, porque finalmente he guardado silencio y he bajado la cabeza, preparándome para escuchar todo aquello que quieras decirme.

Cualquiera pensaría que me querías decir que me quieres, y que me cuide, que ya nos encontraremos en otro lugar, pero me conoces tan bien como a ti mismo, y lo que más te preocupa es que no cometa ninguna idiotez. No puedo llevar la cuenta de cuantas cosas me has prohibido hacer, pero me a quedado claro algo, no debo tratar ni de traerte de vuelta mediante ningún tipo de magia obscura, incluso me recalcas que toda hechizo que reviva a los muertos es magia obscura, no importa como se llame o en que consiste, tampoco debo intentar matarme. Es molesto a veces lo bien que me conoces, porque me recalcas que tampoco intente hacerme matar por otros.

Tú sigues hablando en el mismo tono de regaño, tras el cual puedo leer lo preocupado que en realidad estás, y yo ya no hago más que escuchar con la mirada en el suelo lleno de piedras. Tu voz se va haciendo más débil, cada vez se te hace más difícil permanecer sentado, así que yo te sostengo y tú sigues hablando. Pero de pronto te detienes en medio de una frase, te escucho decir mi nombre, tu tono de regaño a desaparecido, yo levanto la mirada del suelo de piedra y te miro a los ojos una vez más. Tus ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas que brillan negándose a caer.

"_No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar"._

Es lo único que dices antes de que las lágrimas se deslicen finalmente por tu rostro manchado de sangre y tierra. Tu cuerpo termina de recostarse sobre el mío, apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro y con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan te aferras a mi camiseta.

"_Tengo miedo de lo que venga después" – _admites finalmente, susurrando entre sollozos –_ "tengo mucho miedo y por primera vez no estarás ahí para afrontarlo conmigo"._

Eso es demasiado para mí, y ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo las amargas lágrimas que se empeñan en salir. Te abrazo fuerte, quizás demasiado fuerte.

"_No te puedes ir, no te dejaré ir; no puedo dejarte ir" _– exclamo con una voz temblorosa que casi no reconozco.

Y entonces tus brazos sueltan mi camiseta y me rodean con la misma desesperación que los míos te sostienen a ti.

"_No quiero morir, no desangrado en medio de la nada. No a los veinte años" _– tu voz tiembla a causa de los sollozos que suben por tu garganta, todo tú estás temblando, y en tu voz puedo ver que estás aterrado.

"_Todo estará bien"_ – murmuro en tu oído mientras mi mano acaricia repetidamente tu cabello rojo, mi voz ya no tiembla, lágrimas silenciosas aún corren por mis mejillas, pero necesito ser fuerte por ti – _"no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo"._

Tus sollozos se van suavizando, y ya no tiemblas tanto.

"_Yo estoy a tu lado"_ – sigo susurrando en tu oído, mientras con una mano alcanzo la túnica que me quité cuando llegamos y la coloco enrollada en el duro suelo de piedra.

Aun sin soltarte te acuesto sobre el suelo y apoyó tu cabeza en la túnica. Me acuesto a tu lado, con mis brazos aun rodeándote.

"_No tienes nada que temer, estoy a tu lado"_ – susurro con voz tranquilizadora.

"_Siempre estaré contigo"_ – murmuras con voz casi inaudible – _"te quiero, Gred"._

"_Te quiero, Forge"._

Siento como tu respiración se calma, y luego se hace cada vez más suave, más imperceptible. Poco a poco te voy perdiendo, siento como te vas debilitando hasta que todo lo que estoy abrazando es tu cuerpo sin vida.

"_Espérame, George. Algún día nos veremos de nuevo. Sólo espera por mí, hermano"_ – susurro una vez más en tu oído antes estallar en sollozos desesperados que ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo – _"espera por mí"._

**/--/--/-**

**Fin.**

**/--/--/-**

_**Nota de autor:** Y ¿qué les pareció? Obviamente son Fred y George. Lo sé, soy un ser cruel, pero es que la crueldad se me da bien si estoy en determinado estado de ánimo. Pues espero que me digan que piensan de él. _


End file.
